


Would You Do Yaoi For Me

by Fadedwriter



Series: Danganronpa Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Naegi Makoto, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Seduction, Straight Leon, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Sayaka is really into yaoi so when she learns that Makoto has a secret crush on her boyfriend she decides she needs to get the two together for her entertainment.





	1. Seduction

                “Huh? You think Naegi has a crush on me?” Leon scratched the back of his head as he looked at his girlfriend/the ultimate pop idol, Sayaka Maizono.

                The beautiful pop star sat across from him in the chair by his desk. She gave him a simple nod to confirm. “He’s been looking at you a lot lately and when we’re alone he mostly just wants to talk about you since he knows we’ll close.” Leon and Sayaka hadn’t gone pubic with their relationship since idols weren’t suppose to be dating it ruined the fantasy of their fans so the two only pretended to be good friends outside of their rooms. Sayaka giggled. “He blushes too when he sees you smiling.”

                Leon’s mouth dropped in disbelief. “Na-Naegi is seriously doing that. That guy has seen me naked before.” Images of the two changing in the locker room and when they were in the bath house together flashed in the baseball player’s head. He instantly balled up his fists. “Damn it.”

                Sayaka held out a hand. “Calm down. This is a good thing.”

                “How is this a good thing?!”

                “Well…” Sayaka rested one finger next to her mouth. Her lovely blue eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. “I’ve always kind of wanted to see you guys together.”                 “What!? Babe, I’m straight. Ha-have you forgotten we’re going out?” A pool of sweat broke out across the redhead’s body. What was she thinking? What was she suggesting? She wasn’t going to dump him and tell him to date Naegi just because he was her best friend. A burning surge of hatred rushed through his body.

                Sayaka simply giggled. Her voice so soft and beautiful it made it hard to stay angry. “Relax. I’m not dumping you.” She leaned forward, resting her hand on his leg to reassure him. “I just want you two to ‘get along better’ is all while I watch.”

                His girlfriend’s words at last clicked inside the baseball player’s head. Leon leaped onto his feet. “Are you fucking kidding me? I know you’re into yaoi and all that crap, babe, but I’m not gay. I’m not even bi.”

                “But you guys would be so cute and hot together,” Sayaka whined.

                “Maybe to you. What am I getting out of this?”

                Sayaka tilted her head and thought for a second. She leaped to her feet and grasped her boyfriend’s hand. “How about if you hook up with Makoto I’ll do whatever you want in exchange.”

                “Ho-hook up?” Leon blushed. “How far are you trying to take this?”

                “As far as you can go.” Sayaka moved herself closer to the baseball star. Their bodies so close the only thing that stopped their skin from touching was their clothes. “The more you do with Makoto, the more you can do with me.”                 The pop star blushed and flashed those ocean blue eyes. “Even taking my virginity away.” She sounded breathless a mixture of seduction and innocence that sent the want to be musician’s body into overdrive.

                “Y-you mean that,” Leon gulped. The thought of Sayaka naked and him inside her ran through his mind. “Wait-wait- I mean…” Leon rolled his eyes away from the hot pop star in order to think.

                Sayaka brought her mouth to his ear. “The more you let Naegi do to you the more I have to do for you. Maybe I’ll do even more if you look really into it. Maybe even twice as much.”

                Leon’s face turned even redder. His heart rammed against his chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting a boner at the thought of all the things he wanted Sayaka to do for him. He didn’t risk looking at her out of fear he just give in. “I-I wouldn’t even know how to do it with a guy.”

                Sayaka took Leon’s face in her soft hands, turning it down toward her. Looking into those pleading eyes made him lose all resolve. “That’s what the internet is for.” She closed her eyes and smiled.

                Leon’s body trembled. “Come on, Sayaka. This isn’t fair.”

                Sayaka rested her head on his chest. She rubbed her finger on the other side of it. “But it be so nice.” She cozy up to him, slipping her arms inside his jacket and around his waist. Her soft breasts pressed against him. He wanted more than anything to touch them, suck on the nipples and make his girlfriend moan.

                He swallowed hard. It was just one time, right? Fuck a guy and he could finally fuck his girlfriend all he wanted or was that just a onetime deal? He looked up at the ceiling in a vain attempt to regain himself. “If I fuck Naeigi we can start doing it all the time, right?”

                Sayaka nodded against his chest.

                “F-fine. So how do we do this?”

                Sayaka smiled up at him.

                Damn, hormones got him into this.

*

                Leon opened his door as soon as he heard the knock. His eyes instantly gaze down to meet those of Naegi. The boy as predicted at the sight of him half naked blush. He smirked. “Oh, hey you got here earlier than I thought.” Leon rested his hand on his waist.

                “Sorry, I thought you said five thirty.” Naegi shifted his eyes sideways so not to look at him or at least he tried. The smaller boy ended up taking slight peeks at Leon’s naked torso that Leon easily noticed. He couldn’t believe he didn’t notice how Naegi looked at him sooner. No he had no need to think about it since he was always looking at Sayaka.

                His smile strained a bit, but he needed to do this. He would finally get his chance to sleep with Sayaka. He could do this. Just pretend he was seducing a girl. “Nah, it’s my bad. Come on in.” Leon opened the door fully and walked back to his bed. Naegi followed him inside and shut the door.

                “I just got back from practice and was about to take a shower.” He turned around to face the other boy. Leon had learned a few things from Sayaka in terms of what the other boy was interested in last week after she got Naegi to admit his crush to her.

                All he had to do was use that information and bared with it. That was why he had made sure to go to practice today so he was nice and sweaty. It turned out, the lucky student like the musky smell and the look of guys when they were drenched in sweat. He also liked how Leon looked in his baseball uniform.

                It had disturb Leon at first, but when Sayaka told him how they both went on for an hour about it and she was doing most of the talking he felt slightly better. He had already stripped out of the top half of his uniform so the other boy could admire his muscles.

                Naegi fidgeted around. “S-sorry. I can go.”

                “I told you it was cool. I invited you here.” Leon sat on the edge of his bed. “I need to talk to you about something.” He shut his eyes. He rested his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing out the tension. “Look what I’m about to say stays between us got it?”                 “Sure, Leon. What’s up?”

                “I-…” He shifted his eyes away from his target, eyeing the secret camera Sayaka had set up on his desk. It was well hidden under some clothes so the other boy shouldn’t notice. The redhead then blushed. He didn’t really need to act nervous, he truly was. “Have you ever wondered what it be like to be with another guy?”

                He bought his attention up to Naegi.

                Naegi stared at him blankly. His cheeks burned red. “Kuwata, are you gay!?”

                Leon stuck a finger in front of his mouth and made a _shhh_ sound. They were still in the dorms and if they were too loud even the thick walls wouldn’t be enough for someone not to overhear.

                Naegi quickly covered his mouth.

                Leon put his hand back down. “And no. I like chicks I just… I don’t know wonder how it be different you know.”

                Naegi nodded slowly. His eyes lingering on Leon’s upper torso more now like he wanted to worship it or lick it. Maybe both. Either way he needed get into the other boy’s pants so he could get into his girlfriend’s. “So, um… d-do you think you can help me out? I mean we’re friends, right?”

                Naegi gulped like a man dying of thirst, staring at a tall glass of water. Leon’s eyes roamed downward. The brunette’s pants were pushing out, his cock cleanly hard for anyone to see. Naegi removed his hands from his mouth. “Sure, I can help you out.”

                Leon flashed a smile. “Great, man. Appreciate it. Oh, but I should take a shower first. Don’t want to gross you out.”

                “No, no, you’re fine. I mean we can start right now so it’s not too awkward.” Naegi let out a nervous laugh.

                Leon shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so. I guess we should start by kissing.” He placed a finger below his bottom lip. He watched as the smaller boy fidgeted. This was going to be so weird and awkward, but he needed to do this. He was going to finally score with Sayaka, the girl of his dreams and the hottest girl in school. _Just bare it!_

                Leon beckoned Naegi over to him with his finger. The other boy slowly made his way over. _Pretend he’s a chick, pretend he’s a chick_ , he kept telling himself. He spread his legs apart. His grasped Naegi’s head and brought it down, locking their lips together.


	2. Lucky Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

                Makoto couldn’t believe his luck. The guy he had been crushing on for the past two years was actually kissing him. His lips were rough and strong against his own that made his mind swim. His eyes slammed shut, melting into the kiss. Warmth filled his body in yearning.

                Kuwata deepened the kiss. His tongue licked against Makoto’s lips that made Makoto part them for an instant. An instant was all it took for Kuwata to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Makoto felt the cool of the other boy’s tongue piercing and his cock started to twitch. Their tongues wrestled around with the baseball player clearly winning.

                Makoto moaned into his crush’s mouth. His heart raced inside his chest. His cock grew even harder than he could imagine. His pants and underwear strained against his erection. His entire body burned in need. Kuwata’s tongue was so much more skilled than he imagined in his dreams.

                His body drew closer to Kuwata’s. He could feel the heat roll off of the sports player’s body. Makoto fell between the other boy’s legs. When Leon finally pulled back so they could both breathe, Makoto felt like he might die. His body felt like it might melt.

                “Kuwata, that was-”

                “Call me Leon, dude. If we’re going to do this it should be on first name bases, right?”

                Makoto could die right then and be happy. “Leon, are we really going to-”

                “Do you want to? I’m not going to force you, but-” Leon reached for the zipper of Makoto’s hoodie, unzipping it. “I still want to.”

                Makoto didn’t think his body could get any hotter. All he could do was nod like an idiot. His eyes gazed from Leon’s sexy face down to his shiny muscular torso all the way down to his crotch that was still stuff in his dirty white pants.

                He loved how the baseball star looked in his uniform. But he also wanted to see him out of it. His hands reached for the belt around Leon’s pants. He unbuckled the belt, gulping. With Leon saying nothing in protest, Makoto assumed he could continue. He unbuttoned the white pants and pulled down the zipper to see the black athletic boxers underneath.

                “Come on, dude. You know you want to,” Leon teased.

                Was the want to be rock star reading his mind now? The cockiness in his voice only made Makoto want him even more. He peeled down the front of Leon’s boxers, revealing his fat cock. The thing was half-erect at best unlike Makoto who was fully hard inside of his pants. Makoto looked up at the baseball player. “Can I…?”

                “Can you what? I’m not a mind reader.”

                _Could have fooled them_. “Can I suck your dick?”

                Leon flashed a smile that seemed a bit reluctant. “Well, that is why I invited you over. I didn’t think you be so excited about it though.”

                Makoto blushed again. He just remembered he hadn’t told Leon he was gay. Instead of giving voice to that thought he wrapped his hand around the base of the cock, lifting it up. His eyes became a haze of lust at the sight of the big thing right in front of him.

                He stuck out his tongue, running it up bottom half of the cock. Makoto’s own dick throbbed at the salty taste of sweat that was on the member. Hot breathes panted out of Makoto as he inhaled the musky scent. He really was the luckiest student to be doing this right then. He had the cock hard in a few more licks.

                His other hand reached down for his tight fitting pants. Desperately he fidgeted around with it until he freed his erection into the open air. He wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking both cocks.

                Makoto licked and kissed Leon’s dick like it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. Leon started to cuss and moan. His fat dick grew in size and hardened under the lucky student’s care. The rock hard dick twitched.

                “Fuck, where did you learn to do this?” Leon’s hands clutched onto his bed for dear life. His body trembled almost as if it were ready to give out. Leon threw back his head, clenching his teeth.

                Makoto enjoyed seeing Leon in such a state. He was so lucky he bought that dildo online to practice on. It was paying off more than he could ever imagine. He moved his mouth all the way to the head of Leon’s dick. He opened his mouth wide, going down on it. His eyes narrowed. 

                “Oh, oh fuck. Naegi-ah, fuck. That’s good.” Leon’s hand fell on the back of Makoto’s head, pushing him further down on his rod. Leon’s dick completely filled Makoto’s mouth that went into his throat.

                The lucky student’s body convulsed at the feeling. He had only began to practice deep-throating and wasn’t fully use to it yet. A long groan came from Leon that stopped Makoto from struggling.

                His mind swimming in lust simply relaxed his throat as Leon fucked his mouth. His thick, musty dick had Makoto, leaking pre-cum. Makoto stroked the sticky liquid into his dick. His body burnt in pleasure. He inhaled Leon’s scent as his nose pressed against his pubic hair.

                “Ah, I’m going to-oh, man I’m going to cum.” Leon’s fat dick throbbed madly inside of Makoto’s mouth. “Ah, uh, can I-Ahhh!” Before Leon could finish his sentence or Makoto could agree to anything, Leon’s hips thrust up. His cum exploded right into the other boy’s mouth. Leon’s hand clutched the back of Makoto’s head that left Makoto no choice, but to swallow.

                Makoto’s own body had reached its limit as well. His cum blew forward, shooting all over Leon’s pants and blanket. Makoto moaned and groaned as he drunk down his crush’s jizz. When Leon finally let him go he pulled his mouth off his cock, catching his breath. Cum still rested on his tongue and teeth.

                In his heated daze of pleasure, Makoto rolled his tongue over his teeth and swallowed the reminder of the cum before falling back on his butt to gather himself. His still hard dick twitched. His body burned in heat and desire.

                What he had been waiting to do for over year had finally happened and he couldn’t think of how it could get any better… unless Leon had been serious about going all the way with a guy. Did he?

                “Geez, I didn’t know it would feel so good to get blown by a guy.”

                Makoto looked up at Leon to see the reliving bliss on his face. The redheaded third year had one eye close, looking down at Makoto. The sight of it made Makoto’s cock grow semi-erect. He really hoped the jock wanted to keep going. “Y-yeah, I don’t know where that came from.”                 The lucky student scratched at his blushing cheek.

                “Oh, shut it. No way you can you suck a dick that good the first time you try it. I don’t care how lucky you are. How long have you been sucking dick, Naegi?”

                “Yours is the first, I swear.”

                “Then what did you practiced on?” Leon leaned toward him that made Makoto instinctively move back. Leon grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him toward him. One of the baseball player’s hands reached around to cup Makoto’s small ass and lead him onto his jizz covered lap. “Come on, dude. You can tell me the truth. You’re gay aren’t you?”                 Makoto gulped. His face went completely red.

                “You were way into sucking my dick so you must be gay. I still want to try fucking a guy so if you’re already gay it be a lot easier I think.” Leon’s strong hand caressed Makoto’s ass. The other hand held onto the back of the lucky student’s neck.

                Makoto had no choice except to look into Leon’s curious and excitable eyes. His heart hammered inside his chest. The boy he had a major crush on him for a little over a year had asked him point blank if he was gay. Since the boy kissed him and let him blow him he must be ok with it. “Yeah… I am.”

                A smile appeared on Leon’s lips.

                “And I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

                Leon’s eyes widen. The cocky baseball star seemed completely taken aback by the confession. He tilted his head slightly, blinking a few times. “Y-you’re-huh?”

                Makoto’s heart felt like it would burst any second. How could he blurt out something that crazy? Leon wasn’t even sure he swung that way. That’s why he asked him here in the place; to help him finger it out. He didn’t need crazy love confessions like that out of the blue.

                Not able to think of anything else, Makoto dove his head into Leon’s bare chest. His cheeks burned. “I’m sorry, Leon. I didn’t mean to say that.”                 No response.

                Makoto’s trembling hands rested on Leon’s broad shoulders. He couldn’t get himself to look at the redhead’s face, but the other boy’s body remained still which unnerved the smaller boy. “I should go.”

                Makoto worked to get off of Leon when- “You’re in love with me? Did I hear that, right?” Leon’s words lacked any emotion which made Makoto’s body go still. He was trembling. Leon’s voice always held some sort of emotion rather it was happy, angry, annoyed, flirting or something in between.

                The so called Lucky Student realized he royally screwed up. Now Leon was going to hate him. He ruined their friendship.

                “So do you still want to have sex?”

                “Huh?” Makoto looked up to Leon’s face that was filled with questions. “You still want to have sex with me?”

                Leon shrugged. “It’s either that or taking a nap. I can’t say I love you, Naegi, but I will fuck you.”

                “Ok, we can fuck.” Naegi didn’t want to lose out on his best chance to be with the guy of his dreams and besides maybe Leon would turn out to be gay after all this. He really liked how he sucked his dick.

                “Great, then hurry up and strip while I get out of these pants.” Leon flashed a smile that made Makoto’s heart throb and made his cock come back to life.

                Makoto got out of the other boy’s lap. He hurried to remove his hoodie and the rest of his clothes.

                “Man, you got your cum all over my pants. Now they definitely need a wash,” Leon complained as he slipped out of the messy white pants.

                Makoto blushed. “Sorry, Leon.”

                “Ah, forget it. Let’s just do this.” Leon removed his boxers to leave them both butt naked. “So since you’re actually gay you don’t mind bottoming do you?”

                “Y-yeah, I’m fine with that.”

                Leon then went over to his nightstand, pulling open his drawer. He took a row of condoms and a bottle of lube out. The baseball player looked over at Makoto, blushing. “I just did some research.”

                Makoto simply nodded. _How long has he been thinking about this?_ His cock twitched in anticipation.

                Leon tossed him the bottle of lube. “Hurry up and get ready.” Leon ripped open one of the condoms with his mouth. So damn sexy! The redhead pulled out the condom and began to slip it onto his half hard dick.

                Makoto climbed onto the bed. He quickly opened the bottle of lube so he wouldn’t have to wait anymore than was need. He poured the cool liquid onto his hand. He moved his hand down between his legs, brushing pass his cock and moved a single finger to his lower hole. His hole twitched at the feeling of the cool touch.

                He dropped down to his knees and stomach, letting out a groan. He rubbed against his butthole to twitch and open more just enough to- he inserted his finger inside and dropped his head. His inner walls clenched around the digit. He worked the area, getting it to loosen up.

                “Hey, are you ok?”

                Makoto lifted his head. He was breathless at the sight of Leon that made his cheeks even redder. His body heated up. He gave a nod as he continued to play with his hole. He inserted another finger.

                It wasn’t Makoto’s first time playing with his ass just the first time he had done it in front of another person. His heart raced and his body burned in need. Makoto moved his fingers faster so Leon could be inside him already.

                His eyes stayed focused on Leon. He panted and moaned as his dick grew more erect. Makoto fiercely stroked his insides. “Uh, ah, I’m ready. You can put it inside me now.” He removed his fingers.

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah, hurry… Where do you want me?”

                Leon thought for a moment. “On your back.”                 He actually wanted to face him while they did it. Makoto didn’t argue. He flipped onto his back. His legs were spread wide open. “Hurry.”

                Leon took a hold of his own cock stroking it until he was full hard. He was careful not to tear the condom already on his dick. Leon moved in closer. He pulled his dick against Makoto’s heated entrance. Leon’s other hand rested on Makoto’s hip.

                Leon swallowed hard. “Here goes.” Leon pressed the tip on his dick against Makoto’s hole. Slowly yet surely his thick cock entered Makoto. Makoto let out a long groan. His back arched. His eyes glazed over in lust.

                “Fuck…” Leon held himself over Makoto, fully being inside of him. “I’m going to move.”

                “Please.” Even if his body wasn’t ready for it he didn’t care. He just wanted Leon to fuck him. “Do it.”

                Leon’s hands clutched the bed around Makoto. He pulled his dick out except for the tip that he rammed back in hard. Makoto’s body bounced up. He cried out.

                Leon started up a pace inside him and just what should be expected by a baseball player he was hard and fast. His hard cock spiraled Makoto’s body into a wave of pleasure. Makoto shut his eyes. He moaned like crazy, unable to hold back his voice. “Leon, ah, Leon. That’s good-uh-so goo-”

                Makoto’s words were cut short by Leon’s hand. Makoto opened his eyes to look at Leon. “I told you to keep your voice down. Don’t need the whole class to know we’re fucking.”

                Makoto nodded.

                Leon started up his pace inside of Makoto again. His head fell and he grunted hard and loud as Makoto’s ass tightened around his dick. Makoto covered Leon’s mouth so he wasn’t breaking his own rule. Leon gazed at him with a sense of lust.

                The redhead removed his hand from Makoto’s mouth to remove the brunette’s hand. He pressed his lips on Makoto’s. Makoto moaned into Leon’s mouth. Leon slipped his tongue into Makoto’s playing with the other.

                Leon picked up his pace. His free hand moved down Makoto’s body to grasp his cock. The firm hand stroked the lucky student’s member. His dick pushed deep inside, throbbing.

                Makoto’s mind swam. All he could think and feel was Leon. He wrapped his arms around Leon’s back. His tongue twirled around the other, feeling the cool of the baseball player’s tongue piercing.

               Sweat poured down both of their bodies. Leon’s raw muscles slid against him that sent the smaller boy into ecstasy. Makoto’s dick throbbed, already releasing pre-cum. He couldn’t take much more of Leon’s strong hand and thick dick that made his body weak. With a few more rough thrust, Makoto saw white.

                The lucky student threw back his head. He let out a scream. Jets of cum burst from his tip, shooting all over his and Leon’s stomachs. “Cumming, I’m cumming!”

                “Fuck, so am I.” Leon slammed into him again, filling the condom with his jizz.

                Makoto crumpled into a mess, catching his breath. The last thing he could remember was Leon removing his cock from his ass.


	3. Do Anything For You

                “Wow, you seem really into it,” Sayaka said.

                “Shut up. You said the more I pretended to be into it the more you owed me.” Leon scratched his burning cheek. Did she have to make this more embarrassing than it already was? Never in his craziness dreams had he thought about fucking another guy.

                “S-so, this is good enough, right? You and I can finally…”

                Sayaka turned away from the computer toward her boyfriend. Both her eyes and lips turned into a smile. “That was the deal.” The pop star wrapped her arms around Leon’s neck, bringing their bodies very close. Her cheeks tinted pink as her eyes shimmered in desire. She lifted her lips up to Leon’s ear. “Besides, seeing you like that with Makoto really turned me on. You need to take responsibility for it.” She pressed her body fully against his.

                Leon’s heart raced a mile a minute. His whole body burned at the feeling of Sayaka’s soft curvy form. Her lustful words made his cock jump with excitement. He had been thinking of her the whole time he was with Makoto and now he was finally being rewarded.

                “I can do that.” Leon softly brushed Sayaka’s hair back over her shoulder. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head. He kissed her gently. His eyes fell shut. His other arm wrapped around her slender waist. He deepened their kiss.

                Sayaka parted her lips so Leon could slip his tongue inside. Their tongues danced in a fever pitch. Leon leaned further into his girlfriend. His crotch rubbed against her, growing harder. Sayaka twirled her finger through the baseball player’s hair.

                Leon groped her ass with the hand that once held her cheek. He gave her butt a squeeze that got his pop star girlfriend to moan into his mouth. Their lips parted only to catch his breath. However Leon didn’t let that stop him.

                He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. Sayaka lifted her head, letting out a soft moan. He licked her skin.

                “Leon,” Sayaka moaned. Her body grew weak in his arms.

                Leon trailed his tongue up to Sayaka’s earlobe. He gave the bottom of her ear a soft nibble. Sayaka cried out again. Leon smirked at her erotic voice. He was so use to her purity and now he was going to take that away.

                The wannabe rock star lifted up the idol’s skirt. He rubbed his hands against her lacy pink panties. Sayaka’s body fell against him. She tilted her head into his chest. “Ah, wait. I’m…”

                “You said you do this,” Leon spoke husky. He was so turned on right now he didn’t think he could hold himself back any longer.

                “That’s not what I meant.” Sayaka looked up at him in undeniable lust. She took a step back, tugging at one of his belts. “I promised I do everything Makoto did to you.” Her hand rubbed against his clothed crotch. “Starting with…”

                She tilted her head down, blushing. Her eyes remained on him.

                Oh, shit he was the luckiest man in the whole world! “Yeah, yeah! Sure!” The baseball player began grinning like an idiot.

                Sayaka slid out of the boy’s arms and down onto her knees in front of him. Her hands reached for his two belts, unbuckling them. Her skillful hands snapped open his pants. She at last peeled down his boxers; his massive erection sprung out.

                Leon gasped with relief.

                “No wonder Makoto was moaning so loudly. You’re huge, Leon.”

                Leon blushed. He stared down at his beautiful girlfriend. “Don’t bring him up.”

                Sayaka smiled innocently. “Sorry.” Her eyes stared directly on his dick. “It’s just that you really are big down here. I wonder if I’ll scream that much when you put it inside me.”

                “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure you’re screaming in joy.”                 Sayaka pulled free the bow to her school uniform. She unbuttoned the brown jacket followed by her undershirt that gave Leon a peek at her pink lacy bra underneath. “Still, I think I can give you something he can’t.” Sayaka removed the clothing, her large tits came into full view. She reached behind to snap it open. The last of her upper clothing gone Leon could see everything.

                Leon’s cock jumped at the sight.

                Sayaka’s small hands wrapped around the base of his cock. She bought her mouth to the bottom of Leon’s cock. She began to lick the head, looking straight into her boyfriend’s eyes like a kitten trying to get attention from its owner. The idol twirled her tongue around the whole head.

                Leon moaned.

                Sayaka let go of his cock. Her hands moved under her tits, sandwiching his dick between them. They were so freakin’ soft Leon just wanted to thrust his cock between them until he came. That was when he placed the tip of his cock into her beautiful mouth.

                A soft moan came from her. She opened her mouth more, lowering it down on his length until she reached her breasts. She moved her mouth around in small circles. Even though she clearly couldn’t deep throat like Naeg she more than made up for it with her great tits and innocent yet determine face. Her tongue rolled against the bottom of his shaft.

                “Ah, more, Sayaka. Fuck, yes… right there. Ah, so good, good, fuck this is the best.” Leon started to move his hips. His dick poked in and out of her mouth. He rested his hand on top of her head. His eyes fell half shut, glazed over.

                He wasn’t too hard on her. Cute girls like Sayaka needed to be treated gently. He rocked his hips more as his cock began to throb. Breathless moans flowed out of his mouth. He watched Sayaka intently take his dick.

                “Sayaka, uh, I’m going to…” Leon’s mind went blank. He shoved his dick in hard and fast, feeling his end coming. He dropped his head and shut his eyes. He let out a long moan. His cum exploded into Sayaka’s warm mouth.

                Leon’s hand held Sayaka’s head still. His cum flowed out of him in a blinding bliss. When the last of his jizz came out he let Sayaka go. He stumbled back, falling out of his bed. He caught his breath.

                He threw his head back. “Whoa, that was amazing.”

                Sayaka coughed.

                The sound caught Leon’s attention. Sayaka coughed up his cum into her hands. “I didn’t say to cum into my mouth. That’s disgusting.”

                Leon smiled nervously. “Sorry, babe. Naegi did it so...”

                “I thought you said not to bring him up?”

                “Oh, yeah.” Leon rubbed the back of his neck. “I…so what do you want to do next?”

                “Let me wash my mouth out first.” Sayaka got back up onto her feet. “While I’m gone why don’t you get out of those clothes and get a condom for us.”

                “Sure thing.”

                Sayaka headed to his bathroom, running the sink.

                Leon felt like a bit of an idiot. What was he thinking cumming into his girlfriend’s mouth? His thoughts quickly reverted to what he needed to do at the moment. The night was still young and Sayaka still wanted to continue.

                The baseball star removed his jacket. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, tossing them in whatever direction it didn’t matter. The only thing still on him was his jewelry and the padlock that hung around his neck.

                He reached over for the condoms on top of his nightstand. He ripped one off from the rest of the row. He tore open the wrapper with his bare teeth. He took out the condom, slipping it onto his still semi hard dick.

                The water from the bathroom shut off then. As Leon glanced toward the open door, Sayaka in all her lovely glory came into view. Leon’s eyes fell over every lovely curve of the pop idol’s body. His cock went fully hard at the sight.

                Sayaka giggled. “I see that you’re ready for me.”

                Leon nodded dumbly.

                Sayaka turned off the light to the bathroom. She walked toward the bed, swaying her hips. She climbed into the bed. She moved next to the baseball player. Her hand  brushed back her silk like hair over her shoulders.  

                The pop idol took Leon’s hand, sliding it between her legs. Her soft lips came just mere inches away from his ear. “So what do we do next?”

                Leon turned his head toward hers. He pressed their lips together. He rested his hand on her slender cheek. His other hand that was between her legs rubbed against her pussy. Her lower entrance was warm; her lower lips twitched at his touch.

                Sayaka moaned into his mouth.

                Leon moved closer. He slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth. Their tongues danced in sweet passion. He pressed two of his fingers against her entrance. He pushed in the two digits.

                Sayaka moaned more. His girlfriend’s body trembled at his touch and it turned the punk rock star on even more. His dick twitched in need. He twirled his tongue around Sayaka’s more. He quickly thrust his fingers inside her that got her wetter.  

                Sayaka inched closer. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, engulfing him in her warmth.

                Leon’s hand stroked through her hair. Her body arched forward to press against him. He added a third and then a forth finger inside him. Their lips parted as Sayaka moaned. Her eyes barely stayed open. She gazed up at him. Her eyes pleaded.

Leon couldn’t take it anymore. He got on top of her. He spread her legs open with his own. He adjusted his hips, lining his cock up with her entrance. He had already removed his fingers, planting his hand on the bed.

                He pushed himself forward. The tip of his cock pushed into the dripping wet entrance. He groaned. Inch by inch he pushed his dick into her warm pussy. Heat rushed through his body. His balls slapped against her.

                Sayaka’s back arched from the feeling. Her tits bounced up against Leon’s chest. They felt so nice against his skin he lowered himself down some more so he could feel them again. Leon watched Sayaka’s face twist in pain. It was her first time. She wouldn’t be use to something so big inside her.

                Leon cupped her breasts, pushing them together. “Ah, Leon. What are you doing?” Sayaka looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes.

                “Trust me, babe.” Sayaka’s nipples were lined up together so that they were touching. Leon lowered his mouth to them. He twirled his tongue around them. The nipples twitched against his cool tongue piercing.

                His mouth clamped around them. He pulled and sucked at them that got his pop star girlfriend moaning. It was the most erotic he had ever heard her. His tongue continued to tease her nipples inside his mouth. Her nipples grew more erect.

                At the same time Leon started to slowly move inside of her. Any discomfort she might have been feeling was offset by the pleasure of him sucking her nipples like he was trying to milk her. Sayaka’s pussy squeezed his dick like it was trying to milk him too.

                If his mouth wasn’t full at the moment he would have cursed. Sayaka’s juices coated his cock that made it easier for him to move. He picked up his pace. He slammed deep inside her. His mouth released her nipples so he could breath.

                He took the right one back in his mouth. He pumped into her like there was no tomorrow. His dick throbbed as Sayaka’s inner walls squeezed him even tighter. Her juices flowed out of her like a river. Waving hot pleasure soared through Leon’s body, making him feel lightheaded.

                Sayaka threw her head to the side. Her eyes were slammed shut. Her moans were filled with the boy’s name. Her hands clung to the back of his hair. Her body was drenched in sweat along with Leon’s.

                “Leon, I can’t take anymore! I think I’m going to-”

                Leon dropped her nipple. “Ah, me too!” He thrust into her a few more times before his cum came bursting out. A long moan followed with it. Leon’s body grew weak. His eyes became hazy.

                He managed to pull himself out of her. A _plup_ sound came along with him. Sayaka’s juices flowed down onto the bed from her own orgasm. He rolled over onto his back, catching his breath. His condom was full of his jizz. He slipped it off and tied it up, throwing it into the trash across the room.

                A wave of sleepiness came over him. His eyes started to fall shut. An arm wrapped around his chest. The warmth softness of a woman pressed up against him. A head rested on his shoulder that got his attention. He gazed down at his girlfriend.

                Sayaka wore a smile. Her eyes were close. “That was amazing, Leon.”

                “Yeah.” A smile broke out on the punk rocker’s face. He couldn’t remember how long he had been waiting for this night and it was more amazing than he ever dream. Before he could think of anything else to say he dozed off to sleep.

\----

                Someone knocked on the door a few days later. “Coming.” Leon walked up to the door, opening it. A smile flashed across his face when he laid eyes on Sayaka. “Hey, Sayaka.”

                “Hey, Leon.”

                That wasn’t Sayaka’s voice. Leon slid his eyes over to see Naegi was standing there too. “Naegi, what are you doing here?” The smaller boy blushed.

                Sayaka smiled innocently. “I asked him to come with me. I was hoping you guys could do me a favor.”

                Leon’s shoulders sunk. He did not like where this was going.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review/Comment. Like to know what people think.


End file.
